Antara Sasuke, Mesum, Dan Bokep
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang pengalaman pertama Sasuke nonton bokep. Kaya apa kisahnya? WARNING : PERVERT, AU, OOC, 17 RnR?


Sasuke Uchiha.

Cowok, umur 17 tahun.

Kaya, cerdas, ganteng, dan keren.

Tapi sayang...

Doi...

Gak tau apa itu yang namanya bokep!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI AJINOMOTO *PLAK* EHH KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : M (yang usianya di bawah 17 tahun author gak tanggung jawab semisal loe-loe pada mimisan lho ya, hehe)**

**WARNING : FULL OOC, AU, PERVERT, AND NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me Sasuke!"

"Cacu'e yang cute nan cekceh, liyat cini dunkz"

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari yang cerah tepatnya di salah satu koridor Konoha High School, selalu terdengar teriakan-teriakan ghaib(?) seiring dengan berlalunya sosok seorang cowok pendiem yang kata orang-orang sih *uhukk* keren dan *hoekk* kece badai cetar membahana tek ewer-ewer.

Yap, dialah makhluk Tuhan yang katanya sih paling sempurna dari yang tersempurna melebihi yang maha sempurna dan melampaui *READERS : STOPPP!*.

Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok keturunan klan yang katanya juga sih paling *uhukk* elit di Jepang, dan juga putra dari pengusaha ternak Kingkong yang sukses. Doi sekarang sudah menginjak kelas XII. Dan kata cewek-cewek se-KHS sih, Sasuke tuh cowok paling *haatsyiii* keren di sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun sayang, sini aku bawain tas kamu" Sesosok cewek berambut super ngejreng langsung menempel erat cowok berambut ayam itu sembari merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi kacung dadakan.

"Hn" Doi tetap berjalan cuek seakan cewek berambut ngejreng yang bername-tag Sakura di seragamnya itu gak pernah ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menaruh tas si cowok keren *keyboard author mau patah pas nulis ini*, lalu datang lagi seorang cewek sintal berambut pirang yang pusarnya sengaja dipamerin *padahal bodong* ke arah Sasuke.

"Pangeranku, sini daku bersihkan sepatumu. Pasti sepatumu kotor pas ngelewatin jalan becek yang gak ada ojek di depan" Cewek pirang berudel bodong itu segera mengeluarkan peralatan semir-menyemirnya dan langsung memoles kinclong sepatu sang pangeran *tangan author tiba-tiba kesetrum pas nulis ini* dengan profesional layaknya tukang semir advanced class. Padahal Sasuke gak meduliin cewek yang bernama Ino itu sama sekali, sehingga Ino pun harus rela jari-jarinya keinjek-injek kaki Sasuke yang bablas jalan terus *cewek goblok*.

Di pintu kelas XII A *kelas Sasuke*, terlihatlah sosok cewek berambut merah panjang yang dengan genitnya langsung merangkul Sasuke pas doi masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Cacyu'e cayangkyuu, akyu kangen bwaangett sama kamyuuh duarling. Kamyuh kemanwa ajyah cyih dari kemaruinn? Gak ngeliyat kamyuh seharwiii ajyah, rasanywa tuch kaya setahyun duarling..." Cewek rambut merah itu terus-terusan ngoceh dengan bahasa alaynya yang kayaknya sih kombinasi antara gaya Cinta Laura-Tukul(?)-Tata Dado(?).

"Tck, minggir kau Karin" Sasuke bersusah payah melepaskan pelukan najong cewek bernama Karin itu. Masih mending sih cuma meluk doang. Nah ini? Udah meluk-meluk, ngomong alay dengan nada super trebble, muncrat-muncrat, plus ngomongnya persis di telinga pula. Hanya orang abnormal yang sabar kalo digituin.

Setelah 3 rintangan tetap yang harus Sasuke lalui tiap pagi selesai, doi segera mendaratkan pantat mewahnya di kursi dan langsung melakukan ritual sakralnya tiap pagi.

Belajar ilmu eksak!

Walaupun Sasuke itu manusia yang katanya sih paling sempurna dari yang tersempurna melebihi yang *READERS : BANYAK BACOT!*, oke udah tau lah tadi. Taapiii... Doi tuh kuper tingkat dewa. Dewa Jashin pula!

Karena sejak kecil doi selalu dididik super elit oleh keluarga Uchiha, oleh kedua Bos Kingkong *Mikoto and Fugaku maksudnya gitu lohhh*.

Contohnya gini...

**FLASHBACK MODE O'ON, EHH ON.**

"Bang, beli es puternya yang rasa ikan teri(?) dong".

"Bentar ya dek".

Sasuke saat itu berusia 5 tahun dan sedang membeli es puternya Bang Danzou yang katanya lezatnya melegenda hingga keseluruh penjuru. Penjuru desa doang maksudnya.

Pada saat Sasuke telah menerima pesanannya, tiba-tiba...

PLAKKK

"Sasuke sayang, apa mamah pernah mengajari kamu makan makanan murahan bin najis kaya gini hah?".

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba aja nyonya Mikoto selaku ibunda sah Sasuke langsung menampar es puter yang sudah digenggam Sasu sehingga es itu mental. Dan apesnya, sasaran jatuhnya persis di wajah abstrak sang penjual es legendaris!

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah dan matanya pun agak sembab "Tapi mah, Sasu pengen tau rasanya es puter kaya apa".

"Gak boleh! Kamu gak tau ya, di dalam es puter yang akan kamu makan itu terdapat jutaan sel bakteri jahat yang bisa menimbulkan penyaki diare, muntaber, kencing batu, kanker, epilepsi, panu, ketombean, infeksi dubur, ambeien, osteoporosis, congeken, sipilis, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin".

Sontak wajah Bang Danzou langsung merah padam karena marah "Jangan asal tuduh ya nyonya! Enak aja mau fitnah es puter saya. Dan apa itu tadi barusan? Penyakit yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh es puter bikinan saya paling cuma diare doang. Selebihnya itu fitnah, FITNAH! Dan fitnah lebih kejam dari pencabulan dan Hard Yaoi".

"Ihh Bang Danzou mesum" Komen Sasuke polos di tengah aksi meweknya.

Sang nyonya peternak Kingkong itu pun segera mengambil segepok uang dari dompet mewahnya dan langsung melempar segepok uang itu ke arah wajah penjual es puter.

"Apakah uang segini cukup untuk menutup mulut busukmu yang udah bau lagi rada jontor itu?" Tantang nyonya Uchiha dengan mata melotot.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bang Danzou segera memunguti lembaran demi lembaran uang itu dan segera menciumi kaki Mikoto.

"Terima kasih nyonya, terima kasih banyak. Silahkan ambil gerobak beserta seluruh esnya. Saya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Sekali lagi, terima kasih".

Ibunda Sasuke hanya memandangi kakek penjual es itu dengan senyuman angkuh, sebelum akhirnya mengubah senyumnya menjadi cemberut saat mengetahui bahwa ciuman Bang Danzou telah naik hingga sebatas paha.

JDUAKKK!

Ujung high-heels mewah Mikoto telah sukses membuat Danzou tepar!

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Itulah salah satu alasannya mengapa sifat Sasuke sekarang ini berubah menjadi kuper. Doi gak pernah dibolehin ngelakuin apa-apa tanpa sepengetahuan dari ortunya. Tapi itu tadi tak membuat karisma doi merosot di kalangan cewek-cewek. Uchiha gitu loh, klan elit. Bahkan bokap Sasuke si pak Fugaku punya prinsip bahwa anggota klan Uchiha akan tetap terlihat elit sekalipun berprofesi sebagai gembel paling miskin di jagad raya. Gimana, keren gak tuh prinsipnya?

Back to story...

Saat Sasuke sedang asyik-asyiknya ngehafalin rumus bangun segi sepuluh(?) yang sulitnya amit-amit, tiba-tiba konsentrasinya sedikit pecah akibat suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh sohib-sohibnya yang lagi ngumpul di pojokan.

Doi sejenak meletakan bukunya di meja, dan lalu kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah asal muasal suara bising itu.

Di pojokan kelas, terlihat empat orang cowok yang sedang duduk dempet-dempetan kaya orang lagi yaoian sembari fokus menatap ke arah layar laptop yang tengah memutar sesuatu.

Sang cowok pertama bernama Naruto. Doi merupakan cowok terbejat di kelas yang hobinya selalu berkaitan dengan hal-hal berbau bokep bin mesum. Contohnya nonton bokep, baca novel bokep, ngintipin cewek mandi, sampe paling parah melorotin rok ibu guru*ini mah durhaka namanya*. Dan doi sekarang lagi masang tampang full ngeres sambil tangan kanannya ngeremes-remes 'anu'nya sendiri.

Sang cowok kedua yang akan author kenalin namanya Kiba. Doi juga cukup bejat, walau gak se amburadul Naruto. Hobinya anjing. Pokoknya segala hal-hal yang berbau anjing. Mulai dari melihara anjing, ngerawat anjing, makan bareng anjing *wtf?*, e'e kaya anjing, sampe-sampe sering banget ngomong anjing tiap hari. Dan doi sekarang lagi masang tamnpang pucet bin mules di depan laptop yang sedang nayangin sesuatu.

Cowok ketiga yang rambutnya panjang namanya Neji. Doi adalah ketua kelas XII A. Walau ketua kelas, tapi jangan harap bisa nemuin hal-hal berbau leadership di dalam jiwanya. Hobinya bolos. Hampir seminggu sekali doi bolos, dan setelah ditelusuri ternyata doi mesti lagi asyik mancing di empang setiap kali bolos. Katanya sih buat nyari inspirasi jadi ketua kelas*inspirasi apaan*. Dan doi sekarang gak masang tampang apapun, alias stay flat. Tapi tangan kanan doi gak henti-hentinya menggenggam dan bergerak ke atas-bawah kaya orang lagi -tiiiiiiit- (cencored).

Yang terakhir namanya Gaara. Doi adalah cowok yang paling alim di kelas dan terkenal sebagai ustadnya kelas XII A. Tiap hari doi selalu nyempetin waktu buat dzikir di kelas sepulang sekolah. Tapi sealim-alimnya anak muda, pasti ada kenakalannya lah dikit. Dan anak muda bernama Gaara ini juga selalu nyempetin waktu buat ngintipin rok cewek pas ada kesempatan emas. Katanya doi selalu penasaran sama daleman cewek tuh kaya apa. Disuruh nonton bokep sama Naruto biar tau daleman cewek sekalian doi gak berani, takut dosa katanya. Jadinya doi kepengin nuntasin hasrat terpendamnya dengan cara yang ia anggap rada halal*halal gundulmu peyang*. Dan sekarang mata doi sering banget kedip-kedip kaya orang cacingan pas mantengin sesuatu yang lagi diputer di laptop.

Oke, info tentang keempat sobat Sasuke itu sebenernya gak penting sih. Cuma daripada ceritanya kependekan terus ada reader yang protes, jadinya author panjang-panjangin deh dikit. Gapapa ya, hehehe.

Back to topic...

"Woy, loe pada bisa diem dikit gak sih?" Sang cowok cool yang rada kuper itu segera menginterupsi perilaku teman-temannya yang berperilaku rada abnormal.

"Ckckck, goyangannya loh...mantaappp".

"Hihihihihi".

"Asoy geboy cin, jadi pengen nih".

"Pulang langsung 'ritual' ahh".

"Hihihihihi".

BRAKKK!

Meja tempat dimana laptop itu diletakan digebrak oleh Sasu, dan hal itu sukses ngebikin keempat sohibnya yang lagi asyik mantengin 'something' di layar laptop terkaget-kaget.

"Apaan sih loe Sas? Gak suka ngeliat temen loe happy hah?" Protes Naruto.

"Gue kan udah bilang tadi loe-loe pada suruh diem dikit. Tapi loe-loe pada malah ribut terus. Dan apaan tadi reaksi loe?" Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Kiba. Dan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo.

"Pake ketawa ala kunti segala lagi. Sini gue mau liat apa sebenernya yang loe semua tonton" Sang laptop tak berdosa itu segera direbut oleh Sasuke dan beberapa detik kemudian, wajah cowok *uhukk* cakep itu berubah menjadi pucet.

"I..ini, mereka berdua lagi pada ngapain sih?" Sasuke memundurkan bangku tempat ia duduk sembari telunjuknya bergetar menunjuk ke arah layar laptop.

Di layar laptop yang entah milik siapa dan bermerk apa itu, sedang menampilkan tayangan seorang pria negro tinggi-besar-item yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngeluar masukin 'anu'nya yang segedhe pepaya *WTF?* ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik seorang wanita negro juga yang 'itu'nya item kaya tempe busuk. Ckckck, seleranya bokepnya itu lho *author sweatdrop*.

Keempat sohib Sasu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan mereka pun akhirnya saling mendekatkan bibir mereka guna *SALAH TEKS!*. Dan mereka pun hanya bisa memasang tampang heran.

"Loe gak tau mereka lagi ngapain Sas? Sadar woy, loe udah dewasa kaleee. Astaghfirulah" Ucap sang ustad kelas sambil mengelus dada. Gak nyadar dia bahwa percuma aja istighfar kalo sebelumnya ikutan nonton bokep.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Wakakakakak".

"Hahahahah".

"Kekekekeke".

"Hihihihihi".

Naru-Nej-Gaar-Kib sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengakibatkan seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu menengok ke arah mereka.

"Edan-edan loe Sas. Otak boleh pinter, tapi pergaulan loe nyungsep" Sindir Neji dengan pedas diiringi tangan kanannya yang membentuk pose thumb down.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi sedikit emosi begitu mendengar penuturan dari sang ketua kelas barusan.

"Woy Sas, yang barusan loe liat itu namanya bokep alias blue film a.k.a film porno. Sekarang udah mudeng belom?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan rada menyindir.

Sasuke geleng-geleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Astaghfirulah Sas-Sas. Gue mau nanya dikit nih. Loe tau gak darimana bayi berasal?" Sang ustad mesum mulai ngompor-ngompori lagi.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan kembali mukul meja.

BRAKKK!

"ASAL KALIAN TAU AJA YA, GUE TUH LEBIH PINTER DARIPADA LOE BEREMPAT. DAN KALO MASALAH ITU SEMUA ORANG TAU. BAYI ITU ASALNYA DARI BURUNG FLAMINGO YANG NGANTERIN TELUR!"

Hening...

Seketika waktu serasa berhenti tepat pada pukul 07.09 pagi.

Hening...

Seisi kelas menatap ke arah Sasuke (slow motion).

Seluruh cewek di kelas membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya (slow motion).

Sakura mendadak ilfeel, Ino terpeleset di pojokan, dan Karin langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Sasu 'ehm ehm' nanti malam.

Dan Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas langsung berniat untuk mendaftarkan Sasuke les seksologi tiap weekend yang dibimbing langsung olehnya dan Dr. Orochimaru SOS, STW, MCK.

Hening selama beberapa saat di XII A.

Bahkan keempat begundal (Naru-Neji-Gaa-Kiba) itu tak bisa tertawa lagi sekarang.

"Sas, ini gue ada film bagus buat loe tonton ntar malem. Inget ya, loe harus tonton. Dan jangan lupa, penis loe dimainin sambil dikocok-kocok. Habis itu esoknya pasti loe udah ahli deh. Percaya sama gue, oke?" Naruto berusaha memberikan bungkusan DVD bercover putih polos ke tangan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menerimanya, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji disertai seringaian licik.

"Sudah-sudah ribut-ributnya. Sekarang saatnya pelajaran Fisika" Suara Kakashi-sensei barusan membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Tapi kini seorang Sasuke yang biasanya amat demen sama yang namanya pelajaran eksak, cuma bisa bengong di tempat duduknya. Pikiran doi masih dipenuhi oleh misteri-misteri *halah* yang berbau tentang mesum, porno, bokep, dan sejenisnya.

SKIP TIME

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 22.15, tapi mata Sasuke masih enggan untuk menutup. Bukan karena doi gak ngantuk, tapi justru karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh segala hal yang terjadi tadi pagi di kelas. Mulai dari film bernama bokep, asal muasal bayi, hingga perkataan sohibnya yang bernama Naruto.

'Sas, ini gue ada film bagus buat loe tonton ntar malem. Inget ya, loe harus tonton. Dan jangan lupa, penis loe dimainin sambil dikocok-kocok. Habis itu esoknya pasti loe udah ahli deh'.

"Arrghhh!".

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju depan komputer pentium 6-nya *bussettt, canggih bener* dengan tampang rada frustasi. Pandangan doi masih tidak bisa terlepas dari seonggok bungkusan kotak putih gepeng yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi pagi. Batinnya berkecamuk antara nonton dan gak nonton.

Tiba-tiba sepasang malaikat kecil berwujud taneman item dan putih *tau kan siapa?* terbang muter-muter di kepalanya.

Malaikat taneman putih : "Sas, please. Jangan tonton film itu, oke? Ingat segala wejangan dari ortumu yang mengatakan bahwa kamu harus hidup sesuai aturan-aturan klan Uchiha dan jangan pernah melanggarnya. Ingat harga dirmu sebagai seorang Uchiha".

Malaikat taneman item : "Sas, jangan dengerin omongan si jelek ini. Menurut gue sih ya, loe wajib nonton tuh film. Kenapa? Soalnya setelah loe selesai nonton, loe bakalan mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia yang luaarrr biasa. Yang gak pernah loe rasain selama loe hidup 17 tahun di dunia ini. Emangnya loe mau di cap sebagai jenius yang kurang pergaulan terus hah?".

Malaikat taneman putih : "Enak aja loe manggil gue si jelek. Loe tuh yang jelek. Loe kan item, sedangkan gue kan putih bersih gitu lohhh. O ya, back to topic. Please Sas, pleaseee. Jangan dengerin kata-kata si item bau itu. Inget dosa Sas, inget neraka".

Malaikat taneman item : "Daripada debat terus sampe kiamat yang ujung-ujungnya gak bakal rampung, gue punya ide nih. Loe setel aja dulu. Ntar kalo filmnya loe gak suka, tinggal loe matiin deh komputer loe. Dan setelah itu loe istighfar. Beres kan? Rasa penasaran terobati, plus dosa terampuni pula. Gimana hayooo?".

Malaikat taneman putih : "Hmmm, bagus juga idenya. Oke, gue setuju sama si item".*halah payah nih malaikat*

POFFF *kedua malaikat nista itu pergi entah kemana*.

Sasuke segera menyetel cpu dan monitornya. Setelah proses loading selesai, doi perlahan langsung ngebuka bungkusan DVD itu dan akhirnya terlihatlah sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Hah, film porno apa-apaan ini? FORBI..DEN LOVE IN PEDI...CAB?" Doi terpaksa bersusah payah mengeja kata-kata FORBIDEN LOVE IN PEDICAB yang nyaris luntur dari kepingan DVD bergambar becak nyungsep di empang itu.

Karena penasaran banget, Sasuke langsung memasukan DVD nista itu ke dalem slot dan bersiap-siap untuk menonton film yang sudah doi tunggu sedari tadi.

**(Terlihatlah seorang abang becak yang ngos-ngosan nggenjot becaknya di tanjakan. Walaupun dia adalah tukang becak yang notabene harus bekerja keras panas-panasan seharian, tapi fisiknya malah menunjukan sebaliknya. Wajahnya cute, rambutnya merah, kulitnya putih, matanya coklat sayu, dan tubuhnya yang terbilang atletis. Walau sayang tubuhnya tergolong pendek untuk ukuran tukang becak pada umumnya *hehe, gak usah dijelasin namanya mesti udah pada tau*.**

**Di ujung tanjakan sana, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Karena si tukang becak lewat di depan wanita itu, segeralah ia menawarinya tumpangan. Siapa tau wanita itu sedang menunggu tumpakan.**

**"Becak neng?".**

**Sang wanita itu sontak menoleh ke arah sang tukang becak yang sedang terduduk gagah di atas becaknya *hiperbolis*. Gara-gara karisma sang tukang becak, tanpa disadari wanita itu berjalan ke arah becak dan kemudian duduk manis di dalamnya.**

**"Kemana nih neng?" Tanya sang tukang becak ramah.**

**"Ke pasar Kumogakure bang" Jawabnya sembari tersipu-sipu malu.**

**Dan becak itupun segera dikayuh oleh si tukang dengan heroiknya.)**

"Film apaan nih? Katanya porno, tapi malah keliatan kaya opera sabun gini. Cih" Gumam Sasuke.

**(Di tengah perjalanan, terjadilah percakapan gak mutu antara si abang dengan penumpangnya.**

**"Nama neng siapa?".**

**"Tsunade bang" Jawabnya dengan dihiasi semburat merah di kedua pipinya.**

**"Tsunade ya. Nama yang cantik ya kaya orangnya" Puji sang tukang becak dengan gajenya.**

**"Emm kalo abang namanya siapa?".**

**"Nama saya Sasori neng. Namanya jelek ya? Maklum lah, orang udik".**

**Tsunade menggeleng pelan "Enggak kok bang. Justru keren ada orang secakep abang ini memilih profesi sebagai tukang becak. Jarang banget ada tukang becak yang putih bersih kaya abang" Tsunade memuji balik dan langsung membuat Sasori ngiler ngeces.**

**Tiba-tiba becak itu melindas sebongkah batu besar yang entah mengapa bisa ada di tengah jalan raya. Dan karena hal itu, si tukang becak itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Becak beserta kedua penumpangnya sukses nyungsep ke pinggir empang.**

**GUBRAKKK**

**"Aduhhh, sakiittt".**

**"Gapapa neng?" Tanya Sasori sok perhatian.**

**'Dasar tukang becak songong! Udah tau gue klesakitan, malah pake nanya gapapa segala' Inner Tsunade rada mangkel.**

**"Gapapa kok bang. Cuma luka-luka dikit" Tsunade mau gak mau harus masang muka imut di depan Sasori. Jangan salah. Gini-gini Tsunade lakukan biar Sasori kesengsem gitu. Walaupun berprofesi sebagai tukang becak, tapi gantengnya gak kalah sama bintang film porno kebanyakan.**

**"Sini abang liat lukanya neng" Saat tangan Sasori hendak menyentuh tangan Tsunade, tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan jarak hanya tinggal 3 cm. Bayangkan, 3 CM!**

**Kedua bola mata hazel milik sang abang becak beralih menatap sayu penuh mesra dada montok milik Tsunade. Tanpa pikir panjang, si pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menciumi buah dada yang amat menggiurkan bagi kaum adam itu dengan nafsunya.**

**"Aakkhhh...".)**

Mau gak mau, secara otomatis 'barang' Sasuke langsung menegang secara sempurna dalam hitungan detik. Dan hal itu membuat doi berkeringat sedikit dan mulai merasa bergairah.

"Gue kerasin speakernya ahh".

Suara-suara desahan dari sang penikmat surga dunia terus mengisi keheningan di kamar luas milik Sasuke.

**(Tubuh Tsunade sudah mulai terekspos sempurna. Kini dirinya hanya tinggal memakai celana dalam bergambar baja hitam lagi jongkok saja (?).**

**Sasori terus menjilati puting cokelat yang menegang itu dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Lidahnya terus diputar-putar di salah satu area sensitif milik perempuan itu. Dengan hati-hati, sang abang becak secara bergantian menyerang ke payudara kiri dan kanan milik Tsunade.**

**"Ahh ter..uss bang sshhh".**

**"Slrrp iya neng slrruppp".**

**Tak lupa, tangan kanan Sasori mulai mengarah ke celana dalam Tsunade yang masih menutupi daerah selangkangannya. Dan dengan cekatan ia segera melepaskan kain yang menutupi liang surgawi milik Tsunade.**

**Terlihatlah sudah tubuh telanjangnya yang benar-benar tanpa benang sehelaipun. Sasori tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melucuti baju dan celana pendek rombengnya.**

**"Wow, bulu kemaluanmu cukup lebat ya neng. Pasti neng nafsunya gedhe nihhh".**

**"Ihh abang. Apaan sih".**

**Bau-bauan aneh dari empang di sebelah pun tak sanggup mengalahkan luapan besarnya nafsu duniawi mereka *halah sok puitis*.**

**Dengan hati-hati, Sasori memasukan 'anu'nya yang sudah segedhe pisang ambon itu ke dalam kewanitaan Tsunade.**

**"Aaahhhhh...".)**

Sasuke sedari tadi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar. Ilernya terus ngeces tak terbendung. Tanpa doi sadari, kedua tangannya sudah sukses membuka bajunya sendiri dan entah bagaimana celana doi sudah melorot secara automaticaly.

Doi melihat 'anu'nya yang berbulu lebat itu sambil membayangkan bahwa doi adalah pemeran pria di bokep itu yang lagi asyik-asyiknya indehoy. Dengan hati-hati, tangan kanan doi memegang 'anu'nya yang tegang berotot dan perlahan dikocok-kocokan maju-mundur kaya yang ada di film bokep.

'Wuih, enak juga ternyata' Batinnya nista.

**("Aahh..aahhh..aahhhhh terusss..." Tsunade terus merintih-rintih penuh rasa horny saat tubuh montoknya itu dimasuki oleh kejantanan Sasori.**

**"YES! OH! YES! OH! NO!" Sasori menjerit-jerit keras banget kaya orgil gara-gara gak kuat nahan nafsunya yang udah di ubun-ubun. Seandainya ada orang lewat, pasti dia ngira bahwa lagi ada acara rukiyah di sekitar situ.**

**Sasori segera mendekatkan bibirnya yang rada sumbing tapi kece itu ke bibir Tsunade. Dan ia pun mulai menciumi dengan buasnya.**

**'Bussettt, bau banget jigong nih cowok. Habis makan apa sih nih orang?' Tsunade mengeluh dalam hati saat mencium bau gak sedap menyerbak dari dalam mulut Sasori. Seandainya aja gak dibayar mahal, mesti Tsunade bakal menolak buat jadi pemeran wanitanya.**

**"Ahh nikmat banget bang..ohh..ahhh".**

**"Abang juga udah mau keluar nih neng..OH YES OH NO! YEAH!".**

**Pas Sasori udah mau ngeluarin cairannya, tiba-tiba...**

**BRUUTTT**

**Tsunade ngebom saudara-saudara!**

**Tapi hal itu tak membuat sang abang becak menyurutkan nafsu bejatnya. **

**"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!".**

**crot..crot..crot..crottt**

**Berakhirlah sudah adegan porno campur nista itu dengan dibumbui aroma busuk yang berasal dari kentut dan empang sebelah.)**

Sasuke terus-terusan mengocok 'anu'nya dengan kecepatan top speed gigi 6. Rasa hangat campur nikmat bin sedap mulai menjalari buah zakarnya. Dan itu artinya...

"Ohh Tsunade ohhh i love you yeahhh, i'll fucking you pussy forever...".

Dari arah pintu kamar tiba-tiba...

CEKLEK

"Sasuke, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang membawa oleh-oleh kesukaanmu nih".

Celaka 13! Udah di ujung coy!.

"T..ou-san Kaa..sa..n..." Sasu noleh pas 'itu'nya udah di ujung tanduk.

crot..crot..crot..crot..crottt.

Spermanya Sasuke tumpah di hadapan Mikoto dan Fugaku!.

Sasu cuma nyengir gaje "Oh nooo...".

"SAAAAA..SUUUUU..KEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**-OWARI-**

**Maaf kalo jelek and di luar batas, hehehe. Wanna give review, flame, or concrit?**


End file.
